Somewhere I Belong
by Milady Slytherin
Summary: Essa é uma história que se passa pós Hogwarts, com Draco lembrando-se do que poderia ter feito e de como se arrepende de certas coisas em sua vida, dentre essas coisas o fato de ter perdido o grande amor da sua vida: Virginia Weasley.


Somewhere I belong

N/A: Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa estória foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.

N/A da autora: Esta é minha primeira songfic com o casal D/G. Escolhi uma das músicas que mais gosto no momento que é Somewhere I belong do Linkin Park, e eu acho que ela tem tudo a ver com a situação do Draco.

Essa é uma história que se passa pós Hogwarts, com Draco lembrando-se do que poderia ter feito e de como se arrepende de certas coisas em sua vida, dentre essas coisas o fato de ter perdido o grande amor da sua vida: Virginia Weasley.

_"When this began _

_I had nothing to say _

_And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me _

_I was confused"_

Bons anos da minha vida, todos eles jogados no lixo! Eu tinha tudo que queria. Eu tive tudo o que me faria feliz. E eu perdi.

Não que eu tivesse feito de propósito, mas é uma marca Malfoy, jamais consegui mudar essa herança.

Sempre foi assim, desde criança eu sempre acabava magoando as pessoas que mais gostava. Era assim com a minha mãe, e eu só fui perceber quanta falta ela me fazia quando ela morreu. Por que raios eu achei que com a Virginia seria diferente. Eu até cheguei a acreditar que seríamos felizes juntos. Nós nos amávamos acima de tudo, não que eu tenha deixado de amá-la, mas sem ela ao meu lado, não é a mesma coisa.

Bons tempos aqueles, eu era feliz e não sabia.

_" And I let it all out to find /that I'm _

_Not the only person with these things in mind _

_Inside of me _

_But all the vacancy the words reveale"_

É tudo culpa _dele,_ eu dizia depois do ataque. Uma atitude covarde essa sua, Malfoy! – ele respondia, mas no fundo eu sabia que ele tinha razão. Jamais pensei em admitir que o Santo Potter teria razão em alguma coisa que se relacionasse a mim. Mas desta vez infelizmente ele tinha.

O fato de eu querer culpar o Lord pelo acontecido à Virgínia era como uma fuga rápida da minha própria consciência. Eu não queria admitir que a havia perdido; eu não queria admitir que ela jamais voltaria a ser minha; eu não queria admitir que ela tinha partido.

_" Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel _

_Nothing to lose _

_Just stuck/hollow and alone _

_And the fault is my own _

_And the fault is my own"_

Dizem que o tempo é o melhor amigo para apagar lembranças ruins, mas parece que comigo ele não queria colaborar. Novidade, jamais alguém quis ajudar a um Malfoy, porque o tempo ajudaria.

Cinco anos após a morte de Virgínia já passaram e eu ainda não consigo admitir a minha própria culpa e para me ajudar ainda mais é só eu fechar meus olhos que consigo rever tudo o que aconteceu aquela noite, como se fosse um filme, e um filme ruim.

Ela estava tão bonita naquela noite. Era a noite da minha formatura, conseqüentemente a noite da formatura do irmão dela e do Santo Potter. Todas as famílias já estavam reunidas, eu e ela corremos para o jardim para termos uma última conversa antes que eu fosse embora.

_" I want to heal _

_I want to feel _

_What I thought was never real _

_I want to let go of the pain I've held so long"_

Ela me disse que sentiria muito a minha falta, e que o próximo ano iria se arrastar até que ela pudesse me ver novamente. Eu disse que sentiria saudades de tudo aquilo que vínhamos vivendo desde a 2 anos atrás, e que passar um ano sem o abraço e o calor dela me faria enlouquecer. Ela me deu um beijo quente, um beijo apaixonado eu então disse que a amava. Esse foi meu erro!

_" [Erase all the pain 'til it's gone] I want to heal _

_I want to feel _

_Like I'm close to something real _

_I want to find something i've wanted all along _

_Somewhere I belong"_

Não que eu me arrependa de tê-lo dito, mas _ele_ sabia que essa era a minha fraqueza. Ele sabia que ela seria o único motivo para que eu não viesse a me tornar um Comensal da Morte junto ao meu pai. E ele fez aquilo que eu mais temia, talvez o que toda a comunidade bruxa mais temia. Ele atacou Hogwarts, mas desta vez com dois propósitos: Acabar com o Potter e acabar com ela.

_" And I've got nothing to say _

_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face _

_I was confused _

_Looking everywhere/only to find that it's _

_Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind _

_So what am I "_

A principio eu não percebi o ataque, senão eu a teria aparatado com ela para longe dali, mas quando finalmente percebemos era tarde demais para uma fuga. Ele veio direto ao nosso encontro.

Virgínia estava assustada, postada protetoramente atrás de mim. Eu lutaria até a morte se fosse preciso para defendê-la, eu a amava, acima de tudo, acima do Lord, acima do meu pai, acima da família dela, acima de tudo.

Nós começamos a lutar e particularmente eu jamais pensei que duelasse tão bem, ainda mais contra o Lord Voldemort.

_" What do I have but negativity _

_'Cause I can't justify the _

_Way everyone is looking at me _

_Nothing to lose _

_Nothing to gain/hollow and alone _

_And the fault is my own _

_The fault is my own "_

Lutamos por um bom tempo até que Dumbledore e Potter chegassem para fazer algo de útil, mas eles acabaram impedidos por um dos Comensais, que eu mais tarde eu viria a saber ser meu pai. Eu já estava fraco, fraco o suficiente para que ele lançasse um feitiço suficientemente forte em mim, do qual eu não conseguiria me livrar.

Ele lançou a maldição Imperio em mim. Virgínia que já não estava bem se desesperou. Ela correu ao meu encontro e levantou-me do chão. Dizia-me que tudo acabaria bem.

_" I will never know _

_Myself until I do this on my own _

_And I will never feel _

_Anything else until my wounds are healed _

_I will never be _

_Anything 'til I break away from me _

_And I will break away _

_I'll find myself today"_

Mas não acabou. Voldemort ordenou a mim, que ainda estava sob efeito do Imperio, que eu matasse Virgínia com um Avada-Kedavra. Eu lutei o quanto pude para não obedecer, mas ele era verdadeiramente mais forte do que eu, e antes que eu percebesse um raio verde saiu da ponta da minha varinha, acertando a pessoa que eu mais amava que logo caíra sem vida sobre o chão frio.

Eu jamais pensei chorar, mas eu chorava, como uma criança abandonada. Peguei-a em meus braços, a abraçava compulsivamente, eu estava tão envolvido com a situação que nem percebi que Dumbledore e o Potter acabaram destruindo o Lord e os demais Comensais.

Os anos se passaram, já faz cinco desde a morte de Virgínia, e desde aquele dia eu não vivi mais em paz. Sonho praticamente todos os dias com ela, em sua imagem quase etérea.

Mas sonho também com a minha culpa, minha culpa por ter desistido, culpa por ser fraco.

Eu ainda amo tanto ela. Sinto tanto sua falta. Percebi então que me tornei um ser dependente dela.

_" I want to heal _

_I want to feel like I'm _

_Somewhere i belong"_

Virgínia Weasley, eu sempre te amarei!


End file.
